Hollywood Heights
by lovetoluvyou
Summary: This is loren and eddies journey. Along with all the drama and craziness that came before it. Please comment thoughts and let me know 3 thx!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back Home

Chapter 1: Welcome back home

As the plane leveled higher in the air, each second means being closer to being LA. I had had a blast on tour and enjoyed being able to think and write some new songs but something felt like it was missing still. Something wasn't right she could feel it. Just couldn't put her finger on it. As Loren was thinking getting deeper into her thoughts. Kelly was trying to get her attention.

"Loren what do you think, would it be good for you and Eddie to have a ending concert at MK?"

"What?" Loren spoke, finally losing her train of thought.

"Do you wanna do an intimate concert at MK so you can wrap up the tour." Kelly said sounding frustrated

"Yeah that sounds good, as long as it's okay with Eddie too." Loren looked over at Eddie who was sound asleep.

He looks so cute when he sleeps, but then again when doesn't he look cute. Loren thought. As she leaned in and kissed him on the lips she was trying to wake him and before she knew it he was kissing back tilting his head trying to deepen the kiss. As Loren pulled away catching her breath.

"Eddie, Kelly and I wanted to know if itd be okay to have an intimate concert at MK before we end the tour?" Loren said trying not to blush. Just looking at him made her heart drop.

"As long as after me and my girl get to finally have sometime together, then yes. What's one more night that I get to look at my sexy girlfriend and serenade her." Eddie said looking directly at Loren.

"Awe you guys are too cute. Really its gross sometimes but I'll let it go after all you guys have been through a lot and still are standing strong. Me and Jake are so proud to be your managers." Kelly said trying to hide tears from coming.

"Please remain seated and buckle up, we are going to be landing soon." The pilot announced.

"Eddie we're finally gonna be back in LA. I never thought i'd miss it so much. I can't wait to see Mel. I hope she's okay." Loren atheistically said.

"Babe relax im sure they're fine. I know you've been struggling because you haven't talked to Mel in a while but i'm sure she's fine. Don't forget meet me at our spot tonight around six I have a surprise for you." Eddie said trying not to tell Loren too much.

"I know I just have this feeling. It's like my sixth sense or something. I can feel. I have this feeling in my stomach something's wrong..." Lorens eyes started to water she knew something was wrong with Mel just didn't know what.

"Loren it's okay. If something was wrong you would've heard. Im sure you just feel this way because you haven't seen her in a while and you miss her."

"Yeah your probably right. I just haven't been able to shake this feeling. Once Kelly, Jake, Eddie and Loren were off the plane outside everyone roared and screamed. All of Loren and Eddie's friends were there too along with all the adoring fans.. Holding up one big sign that read Welcome home Leddie!

"Mel!" Loren screamed running over to her. "Your okay I was so worried! I thought something was wrong."

"Lo you look a-maz-ing!" Mel said scanning her up and down, before sneaking a quick glance at Eddie. "OMG! Is it just me or has Eddie gotten a lot hotter. I need all the deds on what's going with you to. He can't keep his eyes off of you.

"Mel quit staring! And there's nothing really to tell my mom was there along with max you do realize that. Me and my mom ended up sharing a room and Max ended up sharing a room with Eddie. Sadly. Although we did have a joint balcony over looking the beach or the city you name it we saw it. Well that was usually. Me and Eddie would sneak out there and lets just say either it was a cold night so we cuddled or it was a hot night so we ended up having a very intense, steamy, and hot make out session. I guess we missed each other a lot. The last night was amazing we finally got a room to ourselves. Mel I did it. Well me and Eddie did it. My first time was exactly how I wanted it to be. I really love him."

"OMG I wish I was there. But I already told you all about what happened with it. Listen hey I gotta go. But I'll see you soon I promise! Ill come over tonight and help you pick something out. But if I don't leave now Ill never hear the end of it from Lisa and Gus. Love you bye!

"Okay see you later. Love you two."

"Hey you okay Loren?" Eddie said looking at her. He could tell that she was about to cry.

"I just can't shake this feeling. I thought it was because I missed Mel but no now it seems like it got worse."

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I hope so. I really hope so Eddie..."

"Lets go back to my place. Before I have to give you back to your mom."

"Okay I've gotta be home through by 4 Mel is going to pick out an outfit for me and knowing her she's gonna make me try on everything in my closet."

* * *

"Oh no. Lisa is going to kill me. I'm so late." Mel said as she started speeding up. But just then she varied the corner and lost control of the wheel sending her spinning in circles until she rammed into a tree. The airbag launch up trying to stop Mel from taking the hit of the car, but it was too late. Mel already had. She was losing a lot of blood and fast. Her heart couldn't take it anymore so it just gave up.

* * *

"AHH!" Loren screamed. "Somethings wrong. Somethings not right. I can feel it. Something had to of happen to Mel." Loren fainted.

"Loren!" Eddie screamed rushing over to her. Something has got to be going on. He could see now that he was wrong and something had got to of happen to Mel cause he could tell by Loren that she could feel apart of the pain. But the truth is he didn't know that for sure. But what had happened he just saw her. Eddie's brain was over filling with thought of Loren and that something wasn't right.

"Eddie I called 911 they're on there way. Its gonna be okay." Jake said trying to calm him down.


	2. Chapter 2: Let It Be A Dream

Chapter 2: Let it be a dream

Eddie, Nora, Jake, Max, and Kelly all waited in the waiting room in the hospital. Max was comforting Nora. They had just got word about Mel's accident and that she was gone.

"Oh Max, I already lost Mel I can't lose Loren too." Nora couldn't stop sobbing. How could Mel be gone. How was she gonna tell Loren?

"Are you the mother?'' The doctor asked Nora.

"Yes I am. And this is her boyfriend." Nora said trying to stop herself from crying even more.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Eddie said jumping up from his seat.

"May I talk to you to for a moment please?" The doctor said looking at Eddie and Nora. As they went away from the crowd the doctor decide to break the silence.

"We ran any test at all for anything that might relate to why she had fainted but all the results came out negative. It seems she just fainted because of a lot of pain...

"Is she gonna be okay?" Nora said interrupting the doctor.

"Yes but.." The doctor said getting interrupted again.

"Thank god!" Eddie said smiling.

"Wait a minute you said but what's the but for? Nora asked looking at the doctor.

"From the blood test they came back with results that the reason why she fainted is because Loren Tate is pregnant."

"What no thats not possible." Nora said sounding like she was about to faint.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked

"Positive. She is awake right now but I don't recommend that many visitors at the time. I haven't told her yet either I wanted to tell you first. I'll check on her in an hour. And if she starts feeling better then you can take her home in the morning." The doctor finished talking and then walked away. How could this be possible? Eddie thought he wished it was all just a dream. Well apart of him did. The other part was happy, I mean he loved Loren and Loren loved him. He knew Loren was his true love soulmate so why not have a family with her? There was just one question that he wanted to ask her before they had any kids. Which was what he was gonna do tonight at their spot but now he had no idea how to ask Loren to marry him. It had been long enough being her boyfriend he wanted to talk it to the next level. Didn't he have the right to want more after all they had been together for two years now.

* * *

"No she can't be gone that's not possible." Loren said screaming. All of a sudden she had a flash picture of two kids and her and Eddie were putting them to sleep. By singing to them.

* * *

Loren woke up sweaty and looking very pale. Eddie was sitting there holding her hand.

"Eddie?" Loren said trying to make her vision come clearer.

"Oh your awake? How are you feeling?"

" I'm alright. Did I faint again? Where's Mel? Oh Eddie I had this weird dream. Where someone told me Mel was gone and then there was a flash photo thing of me and you holding two kids it was so weird. I think we were babysitting for someone or something."

"Yeah you fainted again. Mels not here. She uhh..."

"What Eddie, where is she? I have to see her now."

"Loren listen she's gone. Her car crashed into a tree and it killed her."

"No! No! No! Haha very funny! Now where is she? I want to see her now!"

"Eddies telling you the truth Loren." Nora said emerging from the hallway.

"I'm gonna tell everyone else you're awake and let you two talk." Eddie said getting up and closing the door behind him. He looked in from the window and saw Loren sobbing and not stopping. He could see it was hard for her to even breathe. How could this of happen. How did Loren know that something had happened to Mel or that she was dead? If she had known about that just by feeling it in her heart was it possible that Loren wasn't pregnant with a child but two or maybe three? The thought of one kid was already scary and now there could be more?

* * *

"Mom what am I gonna do? Now I've lost another person who I care about. All I have left is you, Max, and Eddie. I can't lose anyone else. I've already lost so much. Maybe its me. Its my fault that Mel's gone. Why am I such bad luck. I need to get out of here. I have to break up with Eddie and just leave and never come back. Never love again. Maybe then the people that I love will stop dieing? I have to go. No ones safe near me anymore, I can see it. First my dad leaves me, then my grandmother, after Adam, Now Mel? I've already almost lost Eddie. I'm not gonna let it really happen. I think its just best to let him go and get out of his life of Max and yours too." Loren said still crying.

"No its not you. Loren you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Eddie and I both really need you in our lives. Max too. Its just the way it is. I promise you that you're not the problem. Trust me you the safest person to be around."

"I just dont know anymore. Mom can I ask you something."

"Yeah of course honey anything."

"I had a dream about me and Eddie we were taking care of these two beautiful kids. So it got me thinking, back to the night me and Eddie were together. We slept together. Is the reason I fainted not only because I felt like Mel was in danger but not only that but am I... I... Pregnant?" Loren said finally gathering herself together.

"What do you mean Loren? Are you okay? When'd you have that dream?" Nora asked trying to dodge the question.

"You're asking a lot of questions mom. Tell me the truth. I'm pregnant aren't I?" Loren repeated again now getting annoyed.

"Yes you are Loren. I'm so sorry honey. Everythings gonna be okay."

"Wow. In a way it is a bad thing that I am..."

"But?"

"But why not? Im the same age that you were when you had me. And I turned out okay. I love Eddie with all my heart. And Eddie loves me. So why not start a family with him. Just because he hasn't asked me to marry him doesn't mean that either of us have doubts. I know I just lost Mel so you must be thinking that im crazy but I'm 20 years old now. And I think I could handle it. Maybe having a family of my own would be okay for me. Its not like we couldn't pay for kids and take care of kids. So why not?"

"I don't know you're just so young. I don't want you to get in over your head but then again I don't want you to live life to the fullest I think Melissa's death has made you wiser and teaches you that life could end for you anytime. Me and Max are too young to become grandparents just yet. Haha. But we have 9 months to try to wrap our heads around it. At the end of the day it's you and Eddies call."

"Does he even know?"

"Yes he seems to not be upset about the idea of being a father so I think me and Max might have to wrap our minds about it soon. Just kidding, just remember to first be careful and second don't rush life, and especially don't rush love. I love you honey get some rest."

"Okay mom love you too. Talk to you guys soon. Go home i'll be fine. Tell Eddie if he wants to go back to his place too or come stay in here and knowing him he'll probably sleep longer than me. I dont want you guys worried I'm gonna be okay mom."

"I hope so. We'll swing by and check on you later."

"Bye mom." Loren said now trying to rake her mind and gather her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Could This Be Happening

Chapter 3: Could this be happening:

A soft knocking sound came on Eddie's door. As he opened it his eyes showed the anger he was feeling.

"Eddie! I know you're mad at me but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the pain I had to cause you. I need your help." Chloe said trying to make herself cry so Eddie could forgive her and feel bad.

"What are you doing here. I told you I don't want you anywhere near me, just leave me alone. You've already caused enough pain by killing my mom, I'm not gonna do anything for you. I dont need you and don't want you near me or Loren. So just leave." Eddie annoyingly spoke.

"No Eddie, I love you I know we can get through this. That ugly, boring high schooler has you under her spell. I can save you. I love you so much and missed you. Tyler is out of the picture for good, I promise. We can be together forever."

"No Chloe! I love Loren. I'm done with you. Leave now!" Eddie was furious with Chloe.

"Fine but this isn't over I know this isn't how life is suppose to be. We're meant for eachother. I love you. Goodbye Eddie." Chloe stormed out.

* * *

"I thought you went home Eddie? Everything okay?" Loren spoke looking at Eddie trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? What are you doing here? If my wife and kids see you here there gonna be upset. Leave now, before you cause any really damage whoever you are." Eddie was avoiding eye contact with her. He really had no idea who she was.

"Its me, Loren. What are you talking about I'm your girlfriend you're not married. I'm the one who you made pregnant. Remember? Eddie what's going on? Are you feeling okay? Loren was starting to get scared, what was Eddie talking about? As they locked eyes Loren searched his eyes for anything the sparkle anything. But there was no sparkle nothing. What had happen to the sparkle that was always in his eyes whenever she looked into his eyes? Just then the door opened and in came two kids who looked like twins and Chloe.

"Hey babe. Who's this?" Chloe asked giving Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek,

"My names Loren. We've met Chloe. What are you doing here? Your not welcome here!" Loren spoke trying to remain calm. Eddie looked at Chloe who was just staring back at him. Then she walked over to the kids.

"Kady, Taylor why don't you guys go up to your rooms ill come up in a minute and bring up some ice cream with me and we can watch a movie your choice. Does that sound good?"

"Okay mommy." Kady and Taylor spoke in unison. Then they headed up the stairs. They looked no older than five or six.

"Okay now then I think you should leave. You have no right to talk to my family like this. Whoever you are I hope you get the help you deserve." Eddie walked over to the door and motion to Loren for her to leave. As Loren walked out she looked at Eddie

"Okay I love you. I know you don't think you know me but you do and I know you do deep inside you, you remember everything. Don't let Chloe sink her claws into you again. Be careful." Loren searched his eyes and saw nothing. He really didn't know who she was. That killed her inside. Then the place seemed to go by so fast and then she was in a whole nother world it seemed like it was her pain from Mel dieing which is causing her to act like this. The heart cries out for anyone to hear. Her heart is broken and, yet no one hears her constant cries of agony. She is so far lost in herself that there's no where one can go, no where to run, no where she can go where she'd be free. The heartbreaks, the constant tearing of the soul, is in her she's the reason why everyone is hurt. If she had just stayed away from everyone and kept hidden in the shadows, and let everyone think that she was gone, if she had just gone through with her plan like she had wanted to she would've at least kept the innocents safe. Its hard to know what you want until all you have left is to think about what you want what you wishes are. The last moments of your life is said to be the bad things of what you could've done right and who you blame it on and what you wish you had done different. There she stands with a knife in one hand and with blood dripping down her wrist. She's cut so deep, she's lost, shes broken. The heart was suppose to lead the way to fame, fortune, beauty, love, happiness. But yet agony,sadness, and despair are all that she feels. Shes hurt, gone. The time to be happy seemed like another life. And yet there that girl stands letting blood drip and the fire inch closer. She's lost. Only to wish it were a dream and if it were a dream then for her to wake up. The broken clock is a comfort for her it helps her sleep at night. The smoke invades her lungs and she falls to the floor gasping for just one last breath. But time slips by her her unmoving body. And theres only so long you can go before you're truly dead. The smoke from within her makes it easier for the fire to take its place and burn her. As the fire takes over all lights go out.

* * *

Loren awoke in the hospital very pale and white. Sweat was running down her head. It was all over her. She started to cry and couldn't stop. As her breathing got heavier too, she got to where her inner most thoughts were. Those dreams she had been having couldn't be true could they? No its not possible. Loren just was connected with Mel that's the only reason she knew why she was gone. Right?


End file.
